Have You Ever?
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Sequel to "Put That Woman First" R/T


Title: Have You Ever?  
Rating: PG-13  
Focus: R/T, of course.  
Summary: Sequel to Put That Woman First; Sorry the flashbacks are different... I couldn't remember them and my Internet wasn't working.  
Song: Have You Ever ~ Brandy  
A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating stories!! I'll start updating some of them soon. ~Angel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan was lying in bed, thinking about the past months. He had been so happy with Rory. He loved her so much. 'Why was I so stupid... why did I let the angel in my life fall from grace?' Tristan had asked himself, trying to keep the unshed tears fall from his eyes. His Rory... that precious angel that loved him with all her being was gone. She had broken it off, this time for good.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything  
To make them understand  
Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away  
You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch in the livingroom, her head in Loralei's lap, crying. Her body was shaking and her sobs were uncontrollable. She couldn't believe she had actually walked away from The ONE. She knew Tristan was her soul mate, he was her everything. And no matter how many times he messed up, she knew she was his. 'How am I going to live without you Tris? God I love you!' She screamed in her mind, as new tears fell from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan couldn't stop them anymore, silent tears rolled down his cheeks as her rolled over in bed and saw her smiling face smiling back at him. She was wearing hip huggers and a pink tank top with Loralei's cowgirl hat on, laughing at something he had said. He was sitting with his arm around her, watching her lovingly... Loralei must have taken the picture... at that moment he couldn't remember if she had or not. All he could think of, was Rory...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come at right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Loralei had finally got Rory to calm down a little bit, to talk about what had happened. Rory had broken up with Tristan because she was scared. They were too attached, she had to end it. Loralei was heart broken for her baby girl. She knew Tristan was Rory's true love, the one Rory should be with eternally. Loralei actually liked Tristan. In fact, she loved the kid. He made a lot of mistakes, and had hurt Rory so many times, but he hurt himself even worse. He'd give Rory the world... or maybe give up HIS world for her. Loralei sighed... but winced when she felt Rory start to shake again, and starting running her fingers through her hair, prepared for the next flood of tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever found the one you dreamed of all your life  
Give just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard she had tried. She knew what she did was for the best... 'It wouldn't hurt so bad if it was for the best.' Her conscience told her. Rory started to think about how hurt Tristan must be, which made her cry even more. All she could think about was Tristan... and all their good times...  
  
///Tristan's Flashback\\\  
  
Rory finally agreeing to date him  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Their first kiss as a couple  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Everyone's shock that Tristan Player DuGrey and Rory Virgin Gilmore were walking the hills of Chilton holding hands  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Their first break up  
  
///Flashback\\\   
  
When he went to her house in the rain, asking her to take him back  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
The first time they said, "I love you."  
  
///Flashback\\\   
  
When he slept with Summer and Rory walked in  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Their second break up.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Singing "Put That Woman First" to her at a party over the summer  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Getting in a fight with Austin, his best friend of 10 years, when he caught the two of them kissing  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Breaking up with Rory when she said she couldn't fall in love with someone like him  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Crying in front of the entire senior class when he found out Rory was in a car accident 4 months into the year.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Rory admitting she couldn't live without him the day he went to see her in the hospital  
  
///End of Flashbacks\\\  
  
Tristan was crying uncontrollably now, the sobs shaking his entire body. He had hurt her so much... his poor Rory. He had to get her back... he loved her too much to let her go. True, they were both heading off to Yale after graduation, but he couldn't live without her. She was his girl, forever. He wasn't letting her go now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever closed you eyes and dreamed that they were there  
And all you could do was wait   
For the day when they would care  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory had finally fallen asleep when there was a tap on her window. She rolled over and gasped when she saw Tristan standing there wearing baggy jeans, a baby blue short sleeved polo, his Abercrombie jacket, his football chain with his number, 32, on it. His blonde hair looked messier then usual... but the thing that made her gasp was his eyes. The sparkle that had originally been in them had disappeared and they were bloodshot and puffy, from crying. His usual smirk was placed with a wobbly smile, trying to front for her, like he did the rest of the world.  
  
"What do you want Tristan?" Rory asked, trying to sound distant, although she knew her voice was dripping with the love in her voice.  
  
"Ror... I love you, and I know you love me too. I know that you think you needed to break up with me, but I can't live without you. You're the one good thing in my life, and I can't just let you walk away from me." he said, climbing through the window, his voice cracking, and unshed tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
Rory looked into his eyes, searching them for any sign that this wasn't meant to be. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and cry, melting into him. But she held her ground, and shook her head sadly.  
  
"Tristan... I think, I think you need to leave." Rory said, barely getting out the last word before a sob escaped and tears started flowing. Instead of wiping her tears, she turned her head and more quietly, asked Tristan, once again, to leave.  
  
Tristan ignored her request, and pulled Rory's suddenly limp body to him. He smiled through his tears when he felt her cling to him. That meant something... she still needed him. Almost as much as he needed her. He held her tightly for hours, the two of them crying together.   
  
They fell asleep like that, holding onto one another for dear life, but not before whispering, "I love you," to each other, and kissing each other, knowing that finally, they were going to get it right.  
  
That's how Loralei found them in the morning. Tristan's father had called, asking if she had seen him. She smiled through tears, knowing her baby girl and Tristan were finally going to get it right... they would finally have what she and Chris couldn't... true love.  
  
"Yes John, Tristan's here. Rory and him are back together." Loralei told him. Tristan's father sighed a sigh of relief.  
"I'm so glad Loralei, those two need each other. I'm so happy for them." John said, smiling that his son had finally gotten the girl he needed to keep him in line and show him love Tristan didn't know was capable.   
"I'll talk to you later, Lor." John DuGrey said, before hanging up. Today was going to be a good day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
What do I got to do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I got to say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Got to get you in my world  
Because baby I can't sleep  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
